Ten Sword Style
Chapter 30 "What the hell are you?" asked Luke. "I'm the result of Master Surtr's experimentation," replied Dead Skull maniacally. The tendrils on Dead Skull's back tried to stab Luke. He jumped backwards to avoid the strike. "Destruction Dragon's Megaton Grenade!" He threw a collected amount of fire from his hand at the tendrils. It exploded on contact, but the tendrils pushed through the fire. Luke grabbed one of his kunai and managed to block seven of the eight tendrils, but one managed to cut his arm. "How do you like my Ten Sword Style?" asked Dead Skull. "Eight on my back and two in my hands." "Interesting," replied Luke holding his arm. He ate some of the fire around him from the lava and healed his body. "As long as you can heal your body like that I think it would be pretty hard to beat you," said Dead Skull. "I guess I'll just have to kill you quickly." Dead Skull charged Luke, while Luke managed to pick up another kunai. Dead Skull struck with all ten of his swords, one after another. Luke was barely able to keep up with and block them all. Luke gave up ground getting pushed back. Luke got one of his arms knocked out of the way while blocking. Dead Skull went in for another stab, aimed at Luke's heart. But he didn't panic, Luke smiled. "Destruction Dragon's Eight Magic Circles!" Luke had led him into the circle of kunai he had made earlier. Eight magic circles appeared around Dead Skull. But Dead Skull smiled too. The tendrils on his back sunk into every magic circle, disintegrating them. Dead Skull went farther forward with his sword still going for Luke's heart. "Destruction Dragon's Detonating Kunai!" A magic circle appeared below Dead Skull and blew him upwards, narrowly saving him from being stabbed. "How did you do that?" "My tendrils are magically conductive," said Dead Skull "as well as my swords. So I can use my Withering through them to disintegrate all of your magic." He jumped off the sealing, propelling him to the ground at high speeds. He impaled Luke through his arms and legs using the tendrils. Luke let out a loud scream. Luke tried to use his Destruction Dragon's Roar, but two of the tendrils wrapped around Luke's neck, stopping him from breathing. "I could just strangle you to death, but that would take a bit long," Dead Skull took out his sword. "And I can't risk you escaping again." Luke muttered something. "What?" said Dead Skull. Two magic seals appeared around Dead Skull. In order to avoid the damage he stuck his six tendrils in Luke's arms and legs to wither the seals. Although he still had the tendrils wrapped around his neck he rocketed himself forward with his magic and head butted Dead Skull, causing him to fly backwards. "You forgot about the two kunai I had in my hands," said Luke breathing heavily. "Now you're gonna die because of it." Luke inhaled greatly, eating all of the fire in the room. More fire came out of the hole in the ground and into Luke's mouth as well. His body healed, but did more than just that. Luke's skin became scalier, his pupils became slits, and his canines became sharper. "Destruction Dragon's Roar!" the explosion was far more potent than before, Dead Skull barely had enough time or space to dodge it. "Destruction Dragon's Megaton Grenade!" Luke threw the fireball at Dead Skull, with him this time being caught up in its explosion causing him to fly backwards. Dead Skull looked at Luke, who was now charging another fireball in his hand. He was standing with his free hand aiming at Dead Skull "Crimson Lotus: Hidden Fire Form Exploding Dragon's Sword!" Luke threw his fireball and it elongated into a sword shape of fire. It collided with Dead Skull. When the smoke cleared Dead Skull was still standing, his skin somewhat burned. "I was barely able to block that in time," said Dead Skull. "It still really hurt though." "Destruction Dragon's Megaton Fist!" At blinding speed Luke ran up behind Dead Skull and hit him in the back with both his fists. An explosion went off causing him to fly forward. As Dead Skull's grip loosened on one of his swords Luke grabbed it and it ignited with flames. He then stabbed Dead Skull through the chest. He coughed up blood as this happened. "How...?" murmured Dead Skull. "It's simple," said Luke "I used Dragon Force, the fire around this place is very powerful." "You are most certainly a worthy opponent," said Dead Skull. "By the way, I lied before when I said my power's never been beaten. Victor Cras is far more powerful than me." Dead Skull's skin turned back to normal. "I'm sure Jason can take care of him," said Luke. Dead Skull closed his eyes and died. Luke picked up Dead Skull's swords. "I think I'll keep these." Luke walked out of the room after eating more fire. "I think I'll need Dragon Force for what's up ahead."